eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Guhit Bulaga Plus
Guhit Bulaga Plus''' (formerly 'Guhit Bulaga' and '''GuhEat Bulaga!) is a phrase-guessing segment based on the classic party game Pictionary. In the game, an individual is designated to be the picturist. The goal of the game is to correctly guess the phrase within a certain time limit. The picturist is the person who attempts to illustrate the word or phrase using a certain medium. The word-guessers must then try to guess the word or phrase that the picturist draws. Guhit Bulaga Plus ''is part of an ongoing Blue vs. Yellow friendly competition between the ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts. The segment is the successor of the game segment ''ACTually. Overview In most editions, the Eat Bulaga! ''hosts are divided into two teams: Blue and Yellow. In each round, a player is designated to be the picturist who must draw a certain phrase provided by the gamemasters. Everyone else on his or her team must then try to guess whatever their picturist is attempting to draw. The word-guessers may be given the category of the word or phrase that they must guess within a certain amount of time. Using the provided medium, the picturist must attempt to illustrate the word or phrase as best as he or she can. If the phrase contains two or more words, the picturist may individually draw each word, which the guessers can then piece together to form the correct phrase. The picturist is prohibited to make gestures, speak, or write any alphanumeric characters. However, he or she may indicate the language of the word or phrase by writing "T" for Tagalog and "E" for English. The number of words may be hinted usually by drawing horizontal blank spaces (i.e. fill-in-the-blank). A checkmark may be used by the picturist to indicate if one of the blanks have been correctly guessed. Each team must take turns with their own picturist. Whichever team has the most points wins the game. Editions 'Guhit Bulaga ''(mid-1990s)' The original version of Guhit Bulaga ''involved a picturist and word-guessers. The only medium of drawing back then was a marker and a pad paper vertically hung on a stand so audience could see. The picturist must draw the words or phrases while the word-guessers must figure them out from the picturist's visual clues. 'GuhEat Bulaga! ''(mid-2000s)' GuhEat Bulaga! is the second reincarnation of the segment. It was exclusively played the Eat Bulaga! ''hosts where they were divided between two teams: Blue and Yellow. In the game, the picturist obtains their phrase by first popping any of the balloons on the floor. Each balloon contains a phrase that the picturist must then draw. The picturist uses a touchscreen and a stylus to draw their picture. The drawing screen is mirrored to a larger screen so the audience and the players could see the display content. The players are given 60 seconds to guess the word. In this edition, the players alternatively drew a star to indicate if the phrase is English and a quick outline of the Philippine flag if it is Tagalog. Guhit Bulaga Plus'' (2018) The third reiteration of the segment premiered on 2 June 2018. The segment was renamed Guhit Bulaga Plus ''because of the added challenges and twists during the game. It has two editions: a weekly Dabarkads edition and a daily audience edition. The following challenges or conditions may be applied: * Regular: No additional challenge applies. Any medium desired may be used. * Drawing-in-tandem/Holding Hands While Drawing (HHWD): The hand of the picturist must be gartered to another hand of a teammate while drawing. * Ipitin sa kili-kili ang thermometer pen: A long marker must be wedged in the armpit while drawing on pad paper. * Umikot sa baseball bat ng three times: The picturist must first spin around the bat with their forehead placed on the end before drawing. The timer only starts after the drawer has finished spinning. * Magsuot ng special goggles: Special goggles that make close objects look far must be worn. * Touchscreen with boxing gloves: A boxing glove must be worn while drawing on the touchscreen board. * Level-up whiteboard: An elongated arm must be used to draw on the elevated dry-erase board. * Magsuot ng garter belt at sumampa sa body shaker: The picturist must draw while standing on a body shaker equipment. * Gumuhit sa pad paper gamit ang jumbo pencil: A jumpo pencil must be used while drawing on pad paper. * Gumuhit sa pad paper habang umiinom ng juice: A guzzler helmet must be worn. The picturist must sip the juice while drawing. * Pinky finger touchscreen: Only the pinky finger may be used while drawing on the touchscreen. * Aling Ysing eyepatch: An eyepatch must be worn while drawing. '''Dabarkads edition (Saturdays)' The Eat Bulaga! ''hosts are divided into two groups: Blue and Yellow. The same general mechanics apply for this edition except the players are given options of medium to draw on: a touchscreen display, a chalkboard, a dry-erase board, an elevated dry-erase board, or a pad paper. The gamemasters must draw a random card out of a container, which would provide the medium to draw on as well as an additional challenge or condition to the picturist. The time limit has originally been set to 45 seconds, but later rule modifications extended it to 60 seconds. The gamemasters also no longer provide the category hint of the phrase to make the game more difficult. '''Audience edition (weekdays)' A lucky studio audience member is selected from the audience and is paired with an ''Eat Bulaga! ''host. The studio hosts must draw the phrase possibly with any of the added challenges listed above. The audience player must correctly guess the phrase within 45 seconds in order to win ₱5,000. Overtime, the barangay hosts have since been included in one of the rounds. The additional challenge of the barangay hosts is the Aling Ysing eyepatch. The audience edition may be discontinued. Category:Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the Dabarkads Category:Segments for Studio Audience Category:1990s Segments Category:1996 Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:2007 Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2018 Segments